The Adventures of Lord Darkvolt
The Adventures of Lord Darkvolt is an upcoming 2021 animated dark fantasy adventure TV series based on the character Lord Darkvolt created by Trailblazer101, who will serve as the showrunner and composer. The series will be developed and distributed by Trail Blazer Studios. It will be released on Frick TV, with the first season scheduled to premiere in April of 2021. Premise The series will center on Lord Darkvolt as he takes reign over a fallen kingdom and prospers off of its riches, while uncovering dark secrets involving the possessed spellbook, Graves Textiles, which he uses to uncover forbidden spells and curses that he uses to subjugate the rest of the world under his own rule, only to face the consequences of his actions by the Fates themselves. Voice Cast and Characters * as Lord Darkvolt : A mystic sorcerer and an estranged genie who has broken free from his imprisonment and wish-granting and has turned to a life of mischief-making and practicing dark magic that he intends on using to get revenge on those that have used his gifts for selfish or cruel deeds. Darkvolt has powers of flight, mind control, teleportation, illusion casting, invisibility, and lightning from his staff and yearns for more powers through the ancient book "Graves Textiles" spellbook that he uncovers. Darkvolt is fond of persecuting those that oppose him and takes whatever he wants without a second thought of the consequences of his actions. * as Graves Textiles : A spiritually possessed spellbook that was written in the olden days of magic and gained sentience after the author mysteriously vanished from the world following a confrontation with the rivaling Mystic Peace Enforcers, which allegedly killed the author and burned the book's unfinished chapters. The book has gone on many unsuccessful quests to find a host worthy of continuing its writing and has been constantly misplaced and forgotten throughout time. * as the Magia General : A mysterious being who is the leader of the Mystic Peace Enforcers and is strictly opposed to the performance of dark magic although uses devious methods to keep them at bay and the world in order, and is allegedly responsible for the death of the author of "Graves Textiles", although he hasn't been convicted for any of his crimes against the mystic community. The general acts enforcive without any solid reasoning and demands actions to be carried out regardless of the casualties or public perception of them and is obsessive when his orderly plans aren't carried out properly in a manner that he sees fit for both his people and the world. Episodes Season One * Ep. 01 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 02 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 03 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 04 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 05 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 06 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 07 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 08 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 09 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 10 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 11 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 12 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 13 - To be announced : To be announced Trivia * The characters Lord Darkvolt and Graves Textiles were created by Trail for the LMMCU Anniversary Festival drawing competition, with this series being announced a few days after their creations due to Trail's interest in them. * The TV series will be available to stream on The LMMCU after each season premieres on Frick TV. Gallery Lord Darkvolt Drawing.jpg|The Lord Darkvolt drawing. Graves Textiles Drawing.jpg|The Graves Textiles drawing. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Frick TV Category:The Adventures of Lord Darkvolt Category:TV Shows Category:TV shows Category:Animation Category:Fantasy Category:Dark fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Mystical Category:TV-14 Category:April Category:2021 Category:Upcoming